A chance to start again
by Mangoes are the cure
Summary: What if Jace was just a jock that everyone hated. Clary just a girl at his school. Can a brutal accident bring this pair together and give them a chance to start again?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N  
>Hey, this is my first fan fic so please let me know what you think.<br>I'll explain more about the story in A/N later because I don't want to give anything away, so enjoy! _

**Chapter 1 **

Clary arrived at school, the place alive with new gossip. She hurried along to find her best friend Simon to find out what all the fuss was about.

Simon emerged from a group and ran towards her. 'Hey have you heard yet?'

'Hey, and no that's why I came to find you.' Clary replied hugging him.

'Well you know Jace Wayland right?'

'Yeah idiot in our year always getting into fights.'

'That's him. Yesterday afternoon he lost his mother to cancer, she was his last living relative. So from what I've heard last night he was so upset he went screaming down a road driving his car at 150km/h in a 60 zone and wrapped his car around a tree!'

Clary gasped, 'did he die?'

'Surprisingly no. but he is in a pretty bad way, he's even in a coma! But that's not the worst part; no one has been to see him he's just alone at the hospital and no one plans on visiting him.'

The bell rang after that, students went on to classes. Though during course of the day Clary continuously kept thinking about Jace being all alone and about how wrong that seemed in her mind. So after school instead of going home with her brother Sebastian and her cousins Isabella and Alec, she took a bus to the local hospital.

_sorry is so short the next one will be longer, promise :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N  
>I would like to thank gottalovetheboywiththebread, Readsalot4, Midnight-Rose4563, DemonPox18, Chlerek and Clace o-o and<em>_MagnusBanelover for actually reading, reviewing or liking my story. I would also like to say that if it wasn't for MagnusBanelover this wouldn't be here so quickly. So don't expect the rest of the chapters to be finished this quickly. Lastly I would like to dedicate this chapter to MagnusBanelover and DemonPox18. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

'Hello I'm here to see Jace Wayland.' Clary told the nurse behind the counter.

'Family?' Clary shook her head.

'Girlfriend?' Clary shook her head again.

'Are you a friend of his?'

'No I just feel bad that no one wants to come and visit him. Does that make me a bad person?'

The nurse smiled 'no that's actually rather sweet. He's in room 238'

After receiving directions from the nurse, Clary followed them until she was standing in front of room 238's door. She wasn't sure if she was meant to knock or just walk in. she decided to knock and enter. What she saw startled her, he had tubes coming out of him left right and centre. He was bandaged, bruised, swollen and had a leg broken, from what she saw he was indeed lucky to be alive.

She pulled up a chair alongside of him and grabbed his hand, not sure what else to do she decided to talk to him.

'Hey Jace, I'm not sure you know me but I'm Clary Morgenstern. Were in the same year at school and I just thought you would like some company in here. That is if you don't mind, you can always tell me to piss off when you wake up, but for now I'm staying.'

Clary didn't realise how long she had been there until a voice told her that visiting hours were over. Clary promised Jace that she would be there the next day and she was true to her word. In fact she went on visiting him for a week and a half.

It was after that week and a half when she rocked up one day to find Jace sitting up in his bed eating hospital food.

'Oh you're awake, I'll just umm. Go?' Clary stuttered.

Jace squinted at her 'Clary? I recognise the voice. Hell! It's the only thing I actually recognise since I woke up! Please stay.'

Clary pulled up a chair just as she did on her first day in room 238. He looks physically better than the first time she saw him, his bruising and wounds were almost healed. The only thing left to heal was his broken leg.

'How are you feeling Jace?'

'Is it true? Is my name Jace? Because that's a pretty strange name if you ask me'

'I think its short for Jonathan and you don't remember anything?'

'Nothing until you arrived.' He smiled a cocky grin.

Just at that moment a nurse stuck her head through the door. 'Clary, may I please speak to you?'

'Sure,' she turned to Jace, 'I'll be right back.'

Clary knew the nurse from her time at the hospital. She was always nice to Clary and they got along well together.

'What's the matter Elizabeth?'

'I have been told to let you know that Jace has to leave the hospital, but the problem is that his lawyer called and everything he owns has been seized. Basically he owns nothing and has nowhere to go.'

Just like the day Clary heard about Jace being alone she felt obliged to help. 'I call my mother and see if he can stay with me.'

Elizabeth sighed, 'thank god we were all wondering what would happen to that poor boy. Is there any chance you can take him with you today? How about you call your mum and come find me so I can get everything in order.'

Clary nodded and with that Elizabeth turned and went back to her station. Clary walked down the hall and away from people, before calling her mother. After a few rings her mother answered.

'Hello, Jocelyn speaking'

'Hey mum, it's Clary. I need to ask a huge question.' She took a deep breath, 'can someone stay with us?'

'No Clary, you know the situation. We can risk it by having a mundane stay with us!'

'But you don't understand Jace Wayland has nowhere else to go! He-'

Her mother broke her off, 'Clary! CLARY! Listen! Did you say Wayland?'

'Yeah, Jace Wayland.'

'Bring him in, tonight! We discuss the rest later.' With that Jocelyn hung up the phone.

Clary stood staring at the phone confused. She returned her phone to her pocket and headed towards the nurse's station.

_A/N_

_Hello again. I just wanted to see if anyone noticed Clary's last name… all will be revealed in the next chapter. It may take a while so I apologise now if it takes to long._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N  
>Hello, I just wanted to clear things up resulting DemonPox18's comment. Yes I would agree that the chapters so far have been a bit fast. The reason for this is because I have so much I want to write about that I didn't want to detail her time at the hospital, but I'm considering having Clary talk about her time there to Jace. Hope this clears things up a bit!<br>Mangoes are the cure _

**Chapter 3**

By the time they made it to the car Jace had gotten use to his crutches. Clary threw his bags and crutches into the back of the black sedan and helped him into the car.

'Hey dad' Clary smiled as she climbed in next to Jace, 'dad this is Jace and Jace this is my father, Valentine.'

They exchanged hellos before Valentine pulled the car away from the curb. Clary spent the drive trying to see how much Jace remembered, she was surprised that he had no memories yet knew the answers to complex math problems.

'I don't get it!' Clary exclaimed, 'you can remember math, science and all that, but you don't have any memories. But isn't you memory how you learnt to talk and walk? By the angel I don't get this.'

'The world of amnesia is a strange place Clary and the best thing we can do for you Jace is to help recall us much as possible.' Valentine nodded.

Jace looked at Clary eyes bulging, 'is that you house' he pointed up the drive.

Clary was shocked by this, mundane can't see the institute because of the glamour that hid it from there site. By that time they pulled up alongside the institute. Clary ran round to the boot to retrieve Jace's crutches and bags. Valentine helped Jace up the stairs to the door.

'Clary, Jace will be staying in the room across the hall from you, so that if anything goes wrong your close by.' He handed Clary Jace's bags, 'you guys head of I need to speak to your mother, Clary.'

With that he steamed on. Clary lead the way to the elevator. Once inside I asked, 'This place is so huge! Is it just you and your parents?'

'I live here with my parents, brother and cousins, although a lot of people come and go.'

'Why is that?' I looked at her curiously.

Clary didn't know how much she was allowed to say, so she went for the clueless approach, 'I don't really know I think it has something to do with my parents line of business.'

'What do your parents do for a living?'

Clary was starting to get sick of his curiosity, but luckily they came to her room and she acted like she hadn't heard him speaking.

She indicated to a plain wooden door, 'that is my room and this is yours.'

The bedroom was basically the same as every other room; king-size bed, desk, wardrobe and ensuite. I hobbled over to the bed and cast aside his crutches.

He sighed rubbing his armpits, 'don't know how my armpits are going to deal with those things.'

Clary laughed as she placed his bag on the desk, 'how about if I go get you something to eat.'

….

She precariously opened the container, she smelled the taste of normal pasta and luckily no another one of Izzies concoctions. She placed the container in the microwave and set up everything else on a tray. When she arrived back at the room Jace was gone! She started to panic thinking of all the things he could find there, when the toilet flushed and Jace hobbled out of the ensuite.

'Mmm, decent food!' Jace exclaimed as he started to eat.

'Oh yeah you've got to have your medicine, it's going to make you drowsy so, I guess this is goodnight.'

Jace popped the tablets into his mouth, took a swing of water and smiled, 'well I guess it is. Sweet dreams Clary.'

With that Clary took the tray to the kitchen when Alec walked in a propped himself up against the cupboard.

'Hey Clary, I've got a question.' Clary turned towards her cousin, 'well, can I umm have him?'

'What?'

'Jace, he's pretty can I have him.'

Clary laughed, 'Alec you remind me of when we were little and you wanted my new doll. How about this if he likes you in that way you can have him.'

Alec beamed, 'Yes! Oh and by the way there's a meeting in the library about _MY_ Jace.'

….

Everyone was library, sitting in armchairs around the fire. There was only one chair left and a race resulted in losing. She decided to annoy Alec by sitting on his lap.

'Clary, what the status?' Jocelyn inquired.

'JACE has taken his medicine and is probably asleep'

'Probably isn't good enough, you don't know if he's awake and wondering around!'

'Sorry to interrupt, but when I was looking for Clary I went into his room and he's in a deep sleep.' Alec took over.

'Thank you Alec,' Jocelyn smiled. 'At least someone's looking out for us.'

'Jocelyn calm down, just remember what Clary has found,' Valentine reminded Jocelyn.

'What have I found? Are you talking about Jace?'

Jocelyn leaned closer to her daughter. 'Wayland is a prestigious shadowhunter name, it goes right back to the beginning, like our name. About 18 years ago the last Wayland and his heavily pregnant wife disappeared after they betrayed our kind. They have been on our most wanted list since that day and you have come across the child of those traitors!'

'MUM! How many times have I talked about Jace and you never listened!' Sebastian exclaimed.

'You never said his last name.'

'Wait what's going to happen to Jace?' Clary looked around; all the eyes went to the ground.

'That's up to the Clave Clary.'

'Why should he pay for the actions of his parents! How would you feel if I was paying for your action?'

'Clary's right and we should stand by her on this. I say we take care of him under the institute, contact the Clave and just make sure he doesn't pay for his parents actions.' Alec said as the voice of authority.

'Do we all agree on Alec's idea?' valentine asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then clary remembered the question that had been bugging her.

'How much can I tell him about Shadowhunter, considering he is one? It's just he keeps asking questions and I don't know how much I can say.'

Jocelyn thought about this for a while then answered, 'slowly tell him everything, because if the Clave takes him he should know why. Thought I can probably see him becoming one of us and living with us, so tell him everything. Just take it easy.'

Jocelyn and valentine were the first to leave, followed by Isabelle and Sebastian. Clary jumped of Alec's lap.

'Thank you for sticking up for me Alec'

'Well I just got Jace to myself I wasn't going to let go of him that easily.'

Clary smiled as they went their separate ways.

_A/N_

_Okay so I'm going to explain something that I couldn't before because I didn't want to ruin anything. The thing with my story is I'm pretending that Valentine never went evil and Jace's family was on the run from the Clave. I hope that makes things easier to understand . Thank you all so much for reviewing my story, it really helps to hear what you think! So if you have any ideas, questions or songs that remind you of this please let me know because I would love your input. _

_NEXT TIME ON "A CHANCE TO START AGAIN": JACE BACK AT SCHOOL!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N  
>Hey everyone so it FINALLY her CHAPTER 4! I know it took so long and it's horrible but I'll try to improve the next on. I have a few projects at the moment, I'm sorry because this means the next chapter will take a while (hopefully not as long as this one has).<br>Mangoes are the cure._

**Chapter 4**

Clary awoke to her alarm, made herself look presentable before Knocking on Jace's door to wake him up for school. She stuck her head through the door, to find him already awake. He was sitting up in his bed reading a battered copy of _The Hunger games by Suzanne Collins._

'Morning' he smiled, slowly taking in her appearance.

Clary blushed, 'morning, I thought I should wake you up for school. That is if you feel up to going?'

'I'll have to go back sooner or later. Why prolong the enviable?'

'There should be breakfast, but if Isabelle's cooking say your allergic to whatever she's cooking. Trust me.' Clary said with a smile, causing Jace to smile with her.

Luckily Valentine took it in his stride to make a big breakfast for everyone. As they were enjoying the amazing breakfast, Jocelyn walked in with the school uniform and bag.

'Jace I managed to retrieve you school gear.'

'Thank you Jocelyn' Jace smiled.

'Ten minutes before _Valentines delivery service_ leaves for school.' Valentines butted in.

Everybody headed in their own directions to get ready for school. Seven minutes later Clary entered Jace's room to find him only wearing his school shirt and briefs.

'AH! I'm so sorry I should of knocked, I'm am so-'

Jace cut her off, 'I'm glad you're here. My leg doesn't fit in the pants, because of the cast.'

'Oh, well Alec has the school shorts; I'll go get you a pair.'

Alec just loved the fact that _his_ Jace was going to wear _his _shorts and insisted on helping him put them on. Luckily for Jace Clary talked him out of it and six minutes later all five of them were climbing into the institutes van.

….

Every school functions around one thing. Gossip. Today Jace's return and the fact he was hanging with Clary gave the school everything they needed. Clary and Jace walked into the school deep in conversation, when Simon walked up to the pair.

'Hey Clary, Jace' Simon stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

'Hey Simon', she gave him a quick hug, 'Jace this is Simon, my best friend.'

'Hey Simon it's nice to meet you', he extended his hand to Simon.

Simon ignored the hand and turned to Clary, 'he really doesn't remember anything?'

'Not much, do you know which ones his locker?'

'Yeah it's two down from me, locker 347,' and with that Simon walked off.

Clary was confused at Simon's reaction; he never acted this way towards people. But Jace payed no attention as he went along looking for his locker. By the time Clary caught up with Jace, he was trying to juggle his bag while trying to stand up.

'Here let me help,' it was at that moment that Clary realised Jace's locker was open, 'did you open your locker?'

'Yeah, I just span the dial and something in my mind clicked and before I knew it the lock came undone.'

Clary was amazed that she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

'You remembered something! That's such an amazing step.' she squealed.

'Oh, what a cute couple: a douche bag and his little nobody friend.'

The pair turned towards Gabriel the school bully and his two meathead companions.

'Piss off Gabriel!' Clary replied placing Jace's bag into the locker.

'No, I'm here to bash this bug to a pulp.' He indicated to Jace.

'What? Pick on a guy on crutches? Someone who is badly injured? Wow, that's as bad as beating up a girl!' Clary remarked.

'Are you offering to take the place as punching bag today Clare?

'It's Clary and sure bring it!' she held her arms out wide.

Gabriel at that moment did something no gentleman should ever do; he swung at Clary. It was a sloppy and Clary dodged it easily. Her next moves were done in a matter of seconds; first she kneed him in the stomach, and then threw a blow to the side of his nose, lastly slamming her arm on his back.

Gabriel rolled onto his back gripping his stomach, his eye was starting to swell and his nose was dripping with blood.

'WTF? You're a girl!'

By now a crowd had begun to form and Gabriel not wanting to seem like a jerk got to his feet and hissed 'I would never hit a girl, that's why I didn't fight back,' as he walked passed he whispered in her ear, 'but you better believe Simon won't be as lucky.'

With that he left and the crowd dispersed.

'WOW! How did you learn to fight like that?' Jace exclaimed.

The bell buzzed overhead.

'I'll explain later, get your books together and ill grab them on the way to homeroom.'

Clary knew that she had the same homeroom as Jace but what she didn't know was how many other classes they share together. She was in every one of his classes except for one, where they had single gender sport.

The day when smoothly; Jace was shocking teachers by actually raising his hand with answers instead of stupid comments and Clary didn't even see Gabriel and his thugs for the rest of the day. Though Simon was worrying Clary, he was avoiding her and by lunch she was officially sick of it. So when she saw him going to his locker in the middle of lunch she decided to corner him.

'Hey, Simon.'

Simon looked behind Clary, 'Hey, how's it going?' he replied like his normal self.

'Nothing besides my best friend acting like I don't exist and as hard as I try I can't for the life of me figure out why.'

Simon shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, 'Clary you're hanging out with Jace Wayland! JACE WAYLAND CLARY!'

'I am very much aware of his name Simon, but I don't see the problem.'

Simon dropped his arms by his side, 'this morning Tom and Rob came and paid me a visit. I thought they were going to beat me up like every other day in my life, but it was the opposite. They came to apologise for what they had done. They told me that your boy Jace Wayland had made it their duty to in some way bully me every day until he was satisfied that I had made up for what I had done. Can you guess what I did to make him hate me so much?'

'I have no idea Simon, but it must be pretty major.'

'That's what I thought, but it wasn't major Clary it was stupid and insignificant,' Simon sighed, 'I took the last cookie.'

'What?'

'That's all it was, I took the last cookie in preschool and I have been paying ever since.'

Clary grabbed her friend in a tight hug. 'That's horrible Simon, it really is. It's just he's different now, you two are similar in so many ways, just hang out with us and see what happens. Please for me.'

'Fine, but only for you.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded I awhile I have been struggling to see where this will go and I have also been reall busy. Tell me what you think!**

**Mangoes are the cure**

Weeks past and Simon true to his word tried to get along with Jace, though he was always hesitant and had every right to be. Life was just repetitive and started to get boring. Before Clary and Jace knew it, the next day Jace's cast was going to get his cast off.

The night before Jace was due to get his cast off was like every other night, it was a full moon and Clary had gone to bed after spending hours doing homework and talking with Jace.  
>It was almost midnight when Clary was awoken by Jace's screams of pure terror. She reached under her bed and pulled out a Seraph Blades and spoke its name "Cassiel". Upon barging through Jace's door and flicking on the lights was she to see something she really wasn't expecting.<p>

No, it wasn't a demon, downworlder or anything that goes bump in the night, but Alec. Alec sprawled across Jace's bed in a way that was considered "sexy" in Alec's head. Meanwhile Jace is frantically looking for his crutches, his way out. All this left Clary standing there opened mouthed, blade long ago dropped to the ground.

It was then that Jace noticed Clary, 'Clary please save me from your crazy cousin! Crap! Have you seen me crutches?'

'There here my Jace, but If you want them I'm going to need a kiss!' Alec's speech slurred as if he was drunk, as he pulled up the crutches from behind him.

Clary walked around to Jace's side of the bed and ran a hand in front of her cousin's face.

'Awww he's sleep seducing!' Clary looked at Jace's confused expression, 'he's gay Jace and he has a thing for you.'

'I'm not gay though! And-and I defiantly don't like him in that way.' Jace's eyes pleading for her to understand.

Clary knew you're not meant to wake up a sleepwalker, but she really wanted to go back to sleep. She called his voice, this didn't work so she slapped him clean across. _Maybe that was a little hard, _she thought to herself. Though I worked, Alec was looking around the room and when he saw Jace his face lit up.

'Now Jace please repeat what you just said to Alec.'

'Hey Alec, I know you're gay bu-'

'It took you this long to figure it out! I thought you were smarter. Wait why are you guys in my room?' Alec asked.

'ALEC! You're in Jace's room! Stop putting off the enviable.' Clary sighed rubbing her eyes. _By the angel! I'm tired_ she thought.

'Wow so this is what my Jace's room looks like. Huh.'

'Alec I know you have feelings towards me, but I don't see you in that way!' Jace spurted out.

Alec's face instantly fell as he sat up; he looked like a lost puppy.

Clary tried to get through, 'Alec, do you know what this means?'

He shook his head violently, once again reminding her of a little kid.

'This means his not your Jace anymore.'

She didn't think it was possible but his face fell even further.

'There's chocolate ice-cream in the freezer.' Clary cooed

With that Alec got off the bed and headed off. He stopped at the door and kicked Clary's blade towards her. Then he was gone. Clary picked up the blade, then grabbed Jace's crutches and put them where they rightfully belonged.

'I'll let you get back to sleep then.' Clary smiled.

'WAIT! Stay with me,' Jace sat up straight, 'what if he comes back?'

'You could lock your door.'

Jace's eyes were large, 'it was!'

Jace held back the bedding were Alec was previously lying. Clary walked over, placed the blade at arms distance and slid into the bed next to him. It was then that she realised what he was wearing; green boxes and nothing else. He also took in what she was wearing; short PJ shorts and a tank top. I know you think something happened, but in reality they turned off the light and went to sleep.

….

Clary awoke to her hair being stroked; she looked across at her bed made of flesh, glanced up at the face that it belonged to and smiled.

'Morning,' Jace smiled back.

Clary sat up and looked down at Jace, 'I'm sorry I ended up sleeping on you.'

'No don't sweat it. It was nice,' Jace replied placing his hands under his head.

Clary glanced over at the clock realising they had thirty minutes before the ad to be at the hospital to get Jace's cast off. As clary came back into her she discovered a note and a set of keys, the note read;

Clary,  
>The rest of us have a meeting with the Clave today,<br>so you're going to have to drive Jace to the hospital.  
>Valentine<br>P.S did you have a nice sleep?

Nothing was secret at the institute and it was started to get on her nerves. Clary dressed in jeans and soft blue sweater, grabbed the keys and a corduroy jacket and walked outside her room to see Jace leaning against his door frame. He was too preoccupied with a hole in the sleeve to notice her coming out of her room so she took a moment to take in his appearance.

He wore baggy jeans that easily fit over his cast, a white buttoned down shirt and leather jacket. Clary's heart made an odd flutter and she felt herself blush as she pictured him shirtless, stroking her hair.

'Hey,' she sighed surprised she could actually talk.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Jace's eyes were the colour of honey as he took in her appearance, with eyes that Clary could only describe as hungry.

'Hey, that sweater makes you look beautiful. Not that you weren't beautiful before.' Jace stammered; causing Clary to blush even more.

Clary held up the keys, 'so I'm driving and we better be going.'

The two of the walked quietly side by side down to the car. When Jace broke the silence as clary was pulling the car out onto the road, 'So what are we going to do after my cast is of? Run a triathlon and be back in time for lunch?'

'But I already did that today!' Clary joked 'actually I have a surprised planned for later.'

'Oh I like surprises what is it?'

'That whole point of a surprise is it to be a SURPRISE.'

'Were going to climb Mt Everest?'

'No'

'Were going to a strip bar?'

Clary glared at Jace, 'Fine I've organised for you and Alec to have a nice bubble bath together.'

All the colour drained from Jace's face, 'You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!'

Clary let him fret over it for a while longer before letting him out of his misery, 'I was kidding alright, now stop asking or I'll make that your surprise.'

Jace remained silent all the way to the hospital.

….

Clary saw the way he was grimacing as he limped towards the institute; she ran around to him and put her arm around his waist for support. His crooked smile made her stomach flutter and she once again was confused at what this meant.

'So have I been good enough to know what my surprise is?' Jace questioned.

'I'm taking you to your surprise now.'

They weaved through the halls of the institute, up a flight of stairs and through a door that looked like any other door to Jace. Thought the inside was something Jace had never seen before, weapons Jace hadn't even imaged to exist lined the wall with ropes, punching pages and obstacles hung from the ceiling.

'What is this place?'

'It's a training room and through that door over there is the weapons room.'

'Why is this all here? Is this my surprise?' Jace walked to the centre of the room.

'Yes this is your surprise; the doctor said that this might help with your recovery. Its apart of what my family is, um part of I guess is the right word.'

Fear passed over Jace's face as he searched for a way out, 'you don't go around killing people do you?'

'No,' Jace relaxed, 'we kill demons.' Jace was now just confused.

Clary moved and sat at one of the benches and after a moment Jace followed.

'We call ourselves shadowhunters, all shadowhunters are nephilim. That means we are half human and half angel, but I don't want to get into all that now. You can't choose to be a shadowhunter, you are born into it. The Clave is our government and right now my parents are there with some of the other shadowhunters. And, well. Wayland is one of the oldest shadowhunter families, so is Herondale which is your mother's maiden name.'

'How did you know my mother's maiden name? I never told anybody that!' Jace exclaimed.

'Not many families uh leave this whole "world" and the ones that do are widely known. And since my family owns this institute they know almost every person to leave. I told my family your last name it rang a bell and the institute is a sanctuary for all nephilim,' Clary took a breath, 'I'm sorry this is a lot to take in.'

'Yeah this is very crazy; it's a lot to take in.'

Jace gazed out the window when a thought brought him back.

'Why are we here, in this room for?' Jace questioned

Clary leaped of the bench and walked to the wall of swords and plucked two serphant blades of the wall and handed one to Jace.

'Come on I'm going to teach you to fight like a shadowhunter.'

Jace's eyes lit up, 'you're going to teach me how to fight.'

'Yes I am. I've been training to be a shadowhunter since I was born. Now this is called a serphant blade and this blade comes to life when you say its name. Now this is how you hold blade.'

Clary positioned herself in a basic stance and Jace tried to follow her, he failed miserably.

She laughed, 'here let me help you.'

Slipping her blade into her belt she moved behind Jace trying to help him stand right.

It was Jace's turn to laugh, 'this isn't working, and you're just too much shorter than me, here take me blade and stand.'

Confused Clary went back into the basic stance, Jace then moved behind her just as she had. He slid his hands down her arms and covered her hands with his. It felt as though her arms were on fire and she leaned against him.

'ohh,' he breathed onto her neck, 'now I see what I'm doing wrong.'

This snapped Clary out of her daze. She step out of his embrace and turned to face him.

Slightly breathless she said, 'all the serphant blades are named after angels and this blade,' she handed the blade back to Jace, 'is my personal favourite. It's called Ith-'

That's when all hell broke loose about 100 black geared up shadowhunters broke through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N  
><strong>_Sorry it's a short one this time__ next time I hope to make it longer. I'm just not sure where the story is going at the moment, but I hope to upload soon._

_Mangoes are the cure_

That's when all hell broke loose about 100 black geared up Shadowhunters broke through the door.

'Fan out troops!' someone yelled.

'But sir, she's here! Our plan has failed!'

Gabriel Lightwood stepped forward steam practically coming out his ears. Clary had two deactivated serphant blades and grabbed one of the wall for Jace.

'Take this,' she said as she handed it to him, she turned back to Gabriel, 'what do you want douche?'

'You're not meant to be here. He is meant to be alone!' Gabriel snapped.

'What…. Oh you thought I would have gone with my family, so you could just come in here and take him away?! Really?' Clary laughed.

'Why does this all matter when there are 100's of them and two of us?' Jace looked around frantically.

'Because she is crazy she could deal with us and she would have a scratch on her!' a guy yelled from the back of the room.

'Who cares ATACK HER GO, GO, GO!' screamed Gabriel.

The Shadowhunters looked in shock as they cautiously moved forward, surrounding the pair. Clary grabbed the blades and called there name out. Out of the corner of her eye I saw Jace begin to violently shake as he fell to the ground calling out phrases and names.

….

**Jace's Point of view**

'Ithuriel!' Clary yelled at the blades she was holding.

And at that point I was no longer in the weapons room, but in a kitchen with my mother and father.

'_But why did you have to give her the angels blood as well?' my mother yelled._

'_Because if the capture him they can't get rid of him or call him an abomination, if one of their own is just like him.' My father sighed butting his hand on my shoulder. _

_I can't of been older that five because that's when my dad died… some parts of my memory are slowly coming back…. in pieces._

'_I understand honey, but what did you do with Ithuriel?' mum stared at me lovingly causing my heart to hurt._

'_I got rid of him. There is no way I want him on the scene when he could come back and hurt Jace.'_

'_And the girl'_

'_Clary? It only takes two months to complete the transition, so I left her where she would be found by her family.'_

….

Jace collapsing caused every person to stop in their tracks. Clary's heart stopped as she went against everything she knew, dropped her weapons and dived to catch him before he hit the ground. When he came too he looked confused, 'I remembered something, that name you said…. Ithuriel, is he an angel'

Clary was taken of guard, 'Yes why do you ask?'

Jace sat up and saw that all eyes in the room where fixed on him, 'I remembered my mum and dad talking.'

'We should take him in this is official Clave business now!' Gabriel yelled.

'Shut up and let him talk.' Clary barked, 'what happened?'

'FINE! But I'm reporting whatever he says!'

Clary was at her wits end with Gabriel and his immaturity that she got up from crouching next to Jace and hit Gabriel in the face; he hit the floor and blacked out.

'That should improve your looks,' Clary returned to her place next to Jace, 'continue.'

Jace explained what he saw and all where silent.

'Well did you ever go missing?' One of the Shadowhunters asked Clary.

'Yeah I went missing for 2 months when I was about five; they to this day don't know what happened to me. I guess they know now.'

'That explains why you are the way you are and that also means that Jace would be the same way. Hmmm the Clave would be interested by this. Gather Gabriel and we will ask them what they want us to do now.' Adrian, second in charged commanded.

Three clave members grabbed Gabriel off the ground and the filed out of the room. On the way out many of the troops thanked Clary for knocking Gabriel out and that they wish that they could of done it. Finally when everyone had left clary turned to Jace.

'I could use a drink and something to eat how about you?'

Jace nodded in agreement and followed her down to the kitchen and sat on the counter top, as Clary poured drinks and heated up food. As we were sitting down to eat, they heard a commotion down stairs, Valentine burst through the kitchen door.

'QUICK CLARY, JACE GRAB AS MUCH AS YOU NEED WE HAVE TO GO THERE COMING!' Valentine exclaimed waiting for them to jump up and race around doing what he asked. Instead they when back to their food.

'Yeah they have already been and gone.' Jace filled them in, leaving them standing there dumbfounded.

_**Thanks to everyone for reading my Fanfic! Soon I will have lots of free time to write so I'll hopefully be updating more. Review with any ideas or helpful hints! Thanks X**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the situation was explained Jace said that he was going to bed. A half an hour after he left Clary left the lounge room where she was reading a book in favour of heading up to the roof top garden. It was along her way that she heard a large CLASH coming from the weapons room. Clary cautiously snuck through the door. In the centre of the room Jace was leaping forward and backward fighting invisible foes, he had such grace that Clary was amazed, though where did the clashing sound come from?  
>As if she spoke too soon Jace leaped giving the killing blow to his opponent but slipped in his landing and smashed his head on the beach with a tremendous CLASH. Clary ran forward to his side. On her way she saw that he slipped on blood.<p>

"Are you okay" she cried in alarm.

He flipped over he was bleeding from a cut on his head. He grabbed her hand which was also bleeding.

"What are you doing here?" he stared.

"I heard a noise in a rush over to see what it was. Come on we will go get you cleaned up."

Clary helped him to his feet and took him to the roof top garden, they walked in silence. He sat on a bench and she ran to get a first aid kit and a washcloth. When she returned she set about cleaning and bandaging his hand.

"So what happened in there?" Clary asked holding up her hand.

"Hearing about everything, my world has flipped twice now and it's just so confusing," he let out a sigh, "And now I realise I'm completely useless in both the world I knew and this new world. Hey I can't even jump without stuffing it up! I got frustrated so I punched the wall."

Clary grabbed the washcloth a started rubbing the blood off his face, "you're not useless you had more grace in there than most Shadowhunters have after years of practise," Jace looked down at her, "okay I was watching you for a while and its true you have so much natural talent. If you indeed have angel blood within you, you will become an incredible Shadowhunter in no time."

Jace's face lit up but it was only briefly, before Clary knew what was going on he leaned down and kissed her.

**Clary's POV**

He leaned towards me and kissed me, the passion that just followed from his lips nearly bowled me over. I had to grab the front of his shirt to stop me falling over. It was the greatest kiss that I had ever had; this is what I had wanted to do when all those Shadowhunters burst through the door. Now I was finally kissing him and it was better than I had expected. He pulled away and looked at me, expecting me to do something I missed the feel of his lips against mine. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips against mine, I could feel him smile against my lips.**  
><strong>When we finally parted I was breathless and I tingled with warmth all over, sure I had kissed guys in the past, but nothing compared to this. I was smiling goofily at him and he gave me a magnificent crocked grin.

'I've wanted to do that for a while' Jace smiled sheepishly.

'What took you so long?' I laughed.

I could hear a grandfather clock going off in the distance sound that it was 1:30 in the morning, I believed that I could stayed there all night if it wasn't for Alec walking into the room.

'Hey I thought I heard talking. Didn't mum tell you that we have to leave early tomorrow so you might want to get some sleep', Alec yawned.

'Where are we going?' I questioned.

'It's a surprise,' he smiled and left us there.

We walked back to our separate rooms in silence, just enjoying each other's company. I had no idea where we were going tomorrow, but that wasn't what kept me up most of the night. It was me thinking about Jace and when I was going to be able to kiss him again.

_A/N_

_So here comes to end another chapter of fanfic, I know this one is shorter than usual but I have finally decided as to where this can go, so the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_Mangoes are the cure_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oi shit-head wake up! We're leaving soon" Alec yelled, sleep still in his eyes. He has never been a morning person. "And go wake up lover boy."

Clary woke up she knew it must be early if Alec was this pissed and sure enough it was 5:31 on her clock. She rolled out of bed and made sure she was presentable in her mirror. She walked across the hall and opened his door. He was lying there peacefully and Clary was afraid to wake him. She carefully walked into the room till she was standing next to his bed.

She laid her hand gently on his shoulder, 'Jace, I'm sorry but you need to wake up.'

Jace rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming that Clary was in his room.

'Hey beautiful,' he smiled crookedly as he glanced over at his clock, 'now what are you doing here at this time of the morning.'

'Alec says that we are heading off soon, so what do you say we go get some breakfast.'

Jace nodded and the heading to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. In the kitchen Valentine was whipping up a storm.

'Eat up kids we got a big day ahead of us!' Valentine indicated for then to sit down as he served them bacon and eggs.

'Thanks,' Clary grabbed a plate, 'but where are we going?'

'Well, I was talking to-' Valentine started but was cut off by Jocelyn.

'Honey! It's meant to be a surprise! Don't ruin the surprise,' she turned to Jace, 'I've lain out on your bed what you have to wear. You have twenty minutes to be ready.'

This confused Clary, she knew that Jace had brought all of his clothes over, so why would her mum get Jace new clothes? This confused Clary enough to follow Jace into his room; straight away she knew the reason. Lying on Jace's bed was a brand new set of shadowhunter gear.

Jace walked over to the bed and picked up the shirt, 'is it just me or does this look slightly kinky?'

Clary laughed, 'No this is Shadowhunter gear, it protects you from demons and it's really easy to move in,' he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, 'just put it on, I'm going to get changed.'

Clary left Jace to get changed and he stood there just turning the gear over. _Okay this can't be that hard to put on!_ Jace thought. He stripped down to his underwear, nodded and started to get dressed.

….

In Clary's room she was just finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she reached under her bed and pulled out a trunk of weapons. She grabbed four serphant blades two Ithuriel and two Camael, she slipped one of each kind into her scabbard on her back. Clary walked into the hall to find Jace just coming out of his room, she couldn't contain her laughter.

Jace looked up at her, 'What's so funny?'

She placed her spare hand on his chest and pushed him back into his room. 'You got your shirt on backwards!'

'It has no tags to show me what way is the right way!'

The gear he was wearing was the singlet looking shirt, which showed his muscles beautifully. But Clary couldn't deny that she liked it better when he took his shirt off. Once he had his shirt back on she moved around to his back and slid in the serphant blades.

'Oh I was wondering what they were for,' Jace went over to a mirror, 'I look pretty badass don't I?'

'Bit egotistic but not yet, comes with me.'

The pair snuck down the hall into a room that was almost as tidy as Jace liked to keep his room. Clary grabbed a pair of gloves from a draw that was made out of the same material as the rest of the gear; she then went over to the cupboard and grabbed a hoddie to match.

She handed them to Jace, 'that will make you even more badass.'

Jace put on the gear and at that moment he took in Clary's appearance. She was wearing the same type of gear as him, but hers was full length and clung to her in all the right places. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to himself.

'You look very badass yourself,' Jace leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to herself. That's when Alec came through the door.

'Really. REALLY! You guys can't make out in your own room? You have to come into my room to do it!' Alec threw his arms into the air.

Clary was used to him and retained a carefree smile. Jace on the other hand was looking down at the ground.

'I just came to borrow a few of your things. He looks great doesn't he?' Clary smiled knowing he had a slight crush on Jace and seeing him in gear would get them off the hook.

Clary stepped to the side and Alec took Jace's new outfit in, 'Fine! Whatever! Just go.'

She grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him out of the room and down to front of the institute. She let go of his hand as they approached her parents, Isabella and someone Clary had never meet before. This mysterious man long and lean, but not skinny, with lightly muscled arms and an inch or so taller than Alec wearing rainbow leather pants, sparkly belt buckles, and vibrant nail polish. He also had yellow/green "cat eyes," which have vertical pupils and elaborate colourful make-up. Clary knew from this that he was a warlock. But Jace on the other hand was confused at this man and his strange appearance.

'Ah, Clary, Jace I would like to introduce you to the new high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He is going to set up a portal to get us to Alicante.' Valentine smiled and Jocelyn hit him on the arm.

'Look what you have done you ruined the surprise!'

'Why are we going to Alicante?' Clary asked.

'What's Alicante?' Jace asked.

'I guess the cat is out of the bag,' Jocelyn sighed, 'the Clave is agreed to mark Jace and allow him to become a full Shadowhunter, under our protection!'

'What's Alicante? Mark what?' Jace asked.

'This is wonderful Jace I can't believe it! Who's going to train him?' Clary exclaimed.

'What's going on?' Jace was now annoyed that he was being ignored.

'Actually the Clave wants to talk to you Clary; I think it has something to do with completing your training.' Valentine smiled proud of his daughter.

Jace moved in front of Clary, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'

'By the angel you don't have to yell!' Jace sighed and Clary explained, 'Alicante is the homeland of the Shadowhunters and the Clave (our government), has requested that you be marked. You see these ruins drawn on me they have powers; this is a Mendelin rune it creates a glamour over me and allows them to hide from mundanes and, in some cases, demons. By having the clave ask you to be marked means that they have accepted you and want you to train to become one of us.' Clary thought about this for a while, 'but that means you're going to work really have to get up to a level acceptable for your age.'

'I don't care I'll work really hard, because I want to be a shadowhunter!'

….

A few minutes later Alec waltzed out carrying a few bags.

'Where have you been Alec?' Valentine asked.

'I forgot to tell them to pack so I went and packed there bags for them,' he sighed throwing tow duffle backs at Clary and Jace's feet, 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, Alec I would like you to meet Magnus Bane, a warlock who is helping us get to Alicante.' Jocelyn smiled at their guest.

Magnus walked up to Alec and offered a hand and a wink, 'Nice to meet you.'

Alec shook his hand; his cheeks reddened a bit, 'nice to meet you too.'

Magnus eyes were glowing with something unknown when he turned back to the group, 'Okay since we are all here should we head off?'

'Sure thing, Jace I want you hold onto Clary's hand and don't let go, we can't lose you now can we,' Valentine smiled.

Blue sparks shot from the end of Magnus's fingers, towards the side of the institute that began to bend and twist into a portal. Clary and Jace hands clasped walked into the portal.


End file.
